Zora Lancaster
Zora Lancaster (Ashlin Ashley Arm) is the wierd one of the group sometimes she is even geting them in and out of situations. She wears funky clothes and takes intrest in diffrent desturbing hobbys. Sketch Characters Zora *'Toilet '''was a toilet in an unseen "Barf Sketch" mentioned in the season one episode, "Sketchy Beginnings" *'M.C. Buzzkill''' was a bee in Sonny's sketch "One Bad Bee" in the first episode "Sketchy Beginnings". *'Static Electrica' was one of the loser heroes in the sketch "Loser Force Five" in the season 1 episode "Sonny at the Falls". *'Pia' was a contestant in the sketch "So You Think You Can PP Dance?" in the season 1 episode "You've Got Fan Mail". *'Monkey' was the wicked witch's assistant in the sketch "Wicked Witch of the Web" in the season 1 episode "Poll'd Apart". *'Sally Jenson' was a kid lawyer in the sketch "Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer" in the season one episode "Sonny With a Chance of Dating", and in the season 2 episode, High School Miserable. *'Susie '''was a little girl who often fell in wells in the the recurring sketch "Gassie the Toot'n Pooch" in the season 1 episode "Battle of the Network's Stars", and the season 2 episode "Gassie Passes". *'Annoying Girl''' was a girl who randomly annoys people in the "Annoying Girl" sketch in the season 1 episode, "Tales From the Prop House". *'Moonmuffin '''was a customer buying a carton of eggs in the second "Check It Out Girls" sketch: "Check It Out! Our First Fight!"in the season 1 episode, episode "Tales From the Prop House". *[[Beauty|'Beauty was]] a princess who often slept in "The Real Princesses of New Jersey" in the season 2 "High School Miserable", and in the So Random! Holiday Special *'''Announcer was a girl who announced that "Chad Dylan Pooper" stars in "MacKenzie Stalls" in the sketch of the same name in "The Legend of Candy Face". *'Jasmine' was a girl who had monsters under her bed in "The Monster Under My B 'Holloway' Holloway is a ten-year-old that Zora was apparently dating before the episode "Promises, Prom-misses". They have since broken up. 'Wesley Williger' Wesley was a guest star on MacKenzie Falls in the episode "Sonny With a 100 Percent Chance of Meddling". Zora is unsure at first whether or not she actually wants to go on a date with Wesley, but due to Sonny's meddling and pressure from her cast mates, she ends up going on date with him. After their date, Zora refers to him as her boyfriend, until she realizes that he only went on a date with her because of a misunderstanding between him and Sonny. At the end of the episode, Zora and Wesley are broken up and she has decided she wants to wait on romance for a while. Quotes Gallery Zora Lancaster.jpg|Season 1 promo Zora-lancaster.gif|Season 1 promo Zora.jpg|Season 1 promo thumb_allisyn-ashley-arm_2.jpg|Season 1 promo Zorapose.jpg|Zora posing. Zora2.jpg|Zora in the plate of cookies she sent to Nico and Grady. Zora-port.png arm.jpg|Season 2 promo Sonny-With-A-Secret-stills-sonny-with-a-chance-13273507-700-469.jpg|Zora examining Nico and Grady's chocolate coin. Shaq-sonny-chance-halloween-16.jpg|Zora in the Monster sketch. swac0007.jpg ZoraLancaster.png|'I LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HER' Absences *"Three's Not Company" *"Fast Friends" *"The Heartbreak Kids" *"Battle of the Network's Stars" *"Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner" *"Walk a Mile in My Pants" *"Sonny Get Your Goat" *"Sonny With a Song" *"Random Acts of Disrespect" *"Grady With a Chance of Sonny." *"Sonny With a Secret" (Part 1 only) *"That's So Sonny" She was absent 4 times in Season 1 She was absent 7 times in Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females